darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawrence
Lawrence is the name of a mysterious contractor whom has been signalized in different countries, under various names, with "Lawrence" being the most common one. It's known that he works for a certain government, although neither name nor cause have been revealed. His Messier Code is ML-133. Lawrence's goals are shrouded in mystery, being a wanted criminal in one country and a national hero in another. Although his country of birth is unknown, it has been seen he possess a house in southern Kreta, and that he often remains there in terms of relaxation or preparation for an "assignment". His younger sister lives in New York, implying he may hold ties with his family there. Personality Lawrence is a rather cruel, cocky person who is very confident in his own abilities and keeps his cool even when severely overwhelmed by his opponents. He has been described as having a "silver tongue", being able to force out information out of nearly everyone through manipulation and complimenting. He doesn't care about moral issues, and enjoys playing with his opponent for his own entertainment. He laughs at opponents who think they can beat him, even if they are obviously stronger than him, just so he could bring down their moral and enjoy it. In short, he has been described as a "very charming, but annoying person". In the past he proudly donned the title of womanizer, and sometimes bring up this charm again as a plot device, yet no longer enjoys it as he used to do. In battle, Lawrence is calm and calculated, and despite his cockiness never charges in head over heals, provoking his opponent and reacting to their actions in return. Despite all his seemingly heartless performances, he has shown deep care for his younger sister, watching her from the tree branch next to her window when she's asleep and he's in New York, due the fact he has abandoned his family long ago. History Not much is known of Lawrence's past, although it is known he developed Contractor powers upon the appearance of the Hell's Gate in Tokyo, and the Heaven's Gate in South America. This caused him to alienate from his friends, associates and even his family. Eventually, after a great accident which was caused by a failed assassination attempt and his contractor powers, he abandoned his family in silence. He later became enrolled into the criminal underworld, and after years of living in the slums, he reappeared as a cocky, well-dressed stranger spying, killing and performing other suspicious actions around the world. How he achieved his current status, along with his rather luxurious residence in Kreta, is unknown, although he says he works for a certain "government". Appearance Lawrence has medium-length, rather spiky black hair, black eyes and a rather dark skin, implying he may originate of a southern climate. Normally he wears a typical suit with a black tie and leather gloves. Most of the time, he also wears a beige trench coat. Lawrence's face is typically locked in a mocking smile, only abandoning it when he's shocked or scared, a feat taking place only during very rare occasions. The smile greatly contributes to his cocky attitude and often ticks off short-tempered opponents. Most of the time, he is seen chewing on a unlighted cigarette, ready to illuminate it when he needs to fulfill his Remuneration. During flashbacks, Lawrence was shown to wear very expensive clothing, mostly ''Armani suits'', a habit he dropped once he became a contractor. He also kept his hair much less spiky with lots of gel, but currently no longer finds the need to do so. Abilities *'Invisibility:' While Lawrence cannot truly become invisible, his contract incorporates a form of psychic invisibility, which is a hypnotic effect that causes everybody in his environment to automatically ignore him. This also applies to hearing, smell and touch, although he can still be caught on tape. However, even then a person watching the tape will still subconsciously ignore Lawrence's presence, even when he reviews it afterwards. This invisibility is so strong that it forces people to retcon their perception to ignore his mentally invisible body. For example, should Lawrence steal a dining man's sandwich, the latter will change his memory so that he never had it, and possibly wonder why he bought a Coke but not a sandwich, considering he is hungry. This does only apply for actions he performs during his invisibility, and not to those before or afterwards. Exceptionally strong illusion-disintegrating contractor powers may see through Lawrence invisibility, but even then for a second only. :*'Obeisance/Remuneration:' Lawrence's obeisance was once thought to be the smoking of cigarettes, since he's almost continually seen holding one in his mouth, and he has openly stated he hates smoking. However, it was later revealed that his actual remuneration is the eating of illuminated cigarettes, often burning his tong and throat in the process. *'Expert Acrobat:' Lawrence has been seen climbing buildings and walls with general ease, aswell as incorporating a complicated pattern of somersaults, handsprings, cartwheels and other acrobatic movements into his fighting style, overwhelming the opponent with his speed and almost omni-directional assaults. *'Gunslinger:' Although he carries around a gun, Lawrence is not to proficient with using it, not being able to hit fast moving objects or aim extremely accurately. Instead, he likes to use his contractor abilities to sneak up on the opponent and fire a shot at point-blank range. Equipment *'Silver Pistol:' Lawrence's carries around a silver-colored pistol, hidden within the folds of his trenchcoat. He can fire it up to 8 times before he has to reload. *'Dagger:' A rather petite dagger hidden within his right sleeve, which he can summon into his hand and return instantly through much exercise with it. Not very much purposed for actual combat, it is mostly used to scare a target or for assassination purposes. *'Lighter:' A traditional lighter, used to light his cigarettes or other flammable resources. Trivia *Lawrence's appearance is based on The 14th of the D. Gray Man series. Category:Contractor Category:Waterkai Category:Human